Straight to Heart
Straight to Heart is the first episode of Season 3 and the fifty-third episode of Code Lyoko. Synopsis A new school year begins. Back from their relatively quiet two-week summer vacation, Lyoko Warriors quickly find themselves back at war with X.A.N.A.. The diabolical, rogue artificial intelligence who has made its way into the World Wide Web has raised the stakes with a new strategy of attack: wipe Lyoko off the digital map by destroying a huge transparent, white sphere, which located in a yet undiscovered chamber in Secter 5 directly below the arena. In effect, to rip out the very heart of the virtual world itself! Meanwhile, Odd finds to his dismay that he is not in the same class as Jeremy, Ulrich and Aelita. But Odd also stumbles across a little-known tidbit of historical information from Jim’s past that might help him out: Jim once starred in a disco dance film, and the gym teacher doesn’t want the students at Kadic Academy to find out. Armed with this secret, Odd decides to blackmail Jim to get himself reassigned into his friends’ class, only to claim that "blackmail's not his style", guilting Jim into helping Odd get into his friends' class. Meanwhile, Yumi claims that she and Ulrich should stay "just friends and that's all" on a strictly platonic level of friendship, which Ulrich doesn't take well. Trivia *The original French name for this episode is Droit au cœur. *After this episode, Aelita no longer requires materialization program to materialize on Earth, since she is revealed to be fully human. As another result, Aelita develops an incredibly strong weapon of her own: small deep pink-colored, electric energy orbs called "energy fields." *At the start of the episode Yumi and Aelita are seen playing a game of "Go", a Middle Eastern board game thought to be over two thousand years old. Aelita is seen to be winning by 6 1/2 points. Gallery Earth Aelita and Yumi playing a game CL 53.PNG|Aelita and Yumi playing a game. Ulrich and Odd entering CL 53.PNG|Ulrich and Odd back in the Factory after the vacation. Hiroki introduce Johnny.jpg|Hiroki introduce his friend, Johnny, to Yumi. Odd complaining about being in another class CL 53.PNG|Odd complaining about being in another class this year. Odd begging CL 53.PNG|Odd begging to see the principal. Jeremie looking at his laptop CL 53.PNG|Jeremie looking at his laptop. Yumi and Ulrich talking CL 53.PNG|Yumi and Ulrich talking about their friendship. Odd laughing because of Jim CL 53.PNG|Odd laughing because of what Jim is doing in the video. Finding XANA CL 53.PNG|X.A.N.A. being found! Mosters at Sector 5 seen at the computer CL 53.PNG|Monsters seen in Sector 5 as seen on the computer. Countdown CL 53.PNG|The Countdown. Aelita being back on Earth CL 53.PNG|Aelita back in the scanner. Lyoko Lyoko Warriors in the Ice sector CL 53.PNG|Lyoko Warriors on their vehicles in the Ice Sector. The Transfer Orb about to take them to Sector 5 CL 53.PNG|The Transport Orb about to bring the Lyoko Warriors to Sector 5. Ulrich saving Odd just at time CL 53.PNG|Ulrich saving Odd just at time. The LW being shot CL 53.PNG|The Lyoko Warriors being shot by the Manta's. Odd about to jump CL 53.PNG|Odd about to jump from the Manta. Manta devirtualized CL 53.PNG|Manta being destroyed. Lyoko's Core!.jpg|The Core of Lyoko! The core being attacked CL 53.PNG|The Core being attacked. Yumi devirtualized CL 53.PNG|There goes Yumi. Odd devirtualized CL 53.PNG|There goes Odd too. Ulrich super sprinting CL 53.PNG|Ulrich super-sprinting to Aelita. Ulrich devirtualized CL 53.PNG|And there goes Ulrich. Energy Field CL 53.PNG|Aelita creating her first Energy Field. Aelita devirtualized CL 53.PNG|And at last, Aelita is devirtualized. ca:De dret al cor es:Directo al corazón fr:Droit au cœur pl:Odcinek 53 "W samo serce" pt:Direto ao coração ru:Прямиком к сердцу Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Straight to Heart